Certainly Uncertain
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: Iruka smiled, she was six pounds, nineteen inches, less than a week old and Kakashi was whipped. Fluff Kakairu. Calming Circles's Second cousin twice removed on its fathers side.


**Disclaimer**: I Don't own Naruto

**Rating**: K

**Warning**: Relationship between men

A bit of fluff from the Calming Circles realm. I'm having a love affair with Kakashi at the moment…So I hope you enjoy

Hope

_Certainly Uncertain_

~.~

Iruka woke to possibly the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Though he wasn't sure if sexy was the right word but he couldn't think of anything better. Beautiful maybe? Somewhere between beautiful and sexy he decided. It wasn't an arousing sight but it was…it was _something_. He watched Kakashi walk slowly across the room, the man was shirtless, his sweats hanging low on his hips. That was most of the sexy, but he was staring fixedly down at the tiny creature in his arms. Maki was curled against his pale chest cradled comfortably along the length of his forearm her head fitting perfectly in his palm, her pudgy little tummy pressing against Kakashi's washboard stomach. There was something about the sight that was just inherently sexy, in its own unique way.

Kakashi brushed a finger across the tiny fist curled on his chest. Iruka smiled, she was six pounds, nineteen inches, less than a week old and Kakashi was whipped. Days before when Tsunade had "delivered" her, holding the little girl delicately in hr arms, turning her head in the direction of the new parents, Maki had opened her eyes and stared directly at Kakashi. Her huge hazel eyes locked on the man and Iruka had watched the great Copy Nin fall in love. Iruka already felt bad for the boys that would one day take interest in his baby girl.

Maki stirred in her sleep making a little gurgling noise. Kakashi shifted his weight pressing a kiss to the top of her head; he smoothed whips of feathery hair, so light he could hardly see it. She cooed happily against his chest and he marveled once again at just how tiny she was, how fragile she seemed in his arms. He had never felt anything remotely like this, never been so completely and totally uncertain about everything.

Her existence made him want to run out and take as many missions as possible, to wipe out any thing that could ever harm her, but at the same time he didn't want to leave her. The though of death which had only became a concern of the great ninja when his relationship with Iruka had started was now entirely unthinkable. He couldn't die, she needed him. The conflicting feelings raged away inside him along with a million and one other things he had never once given a thought to. But it was all just a big jumble clouded over by the absolute sense of awe. She was his.

"Are you going to come to bed Daddy?" Iruka asked quietly, his tone slightly teasing. Kakashi looked up at him with a slight smile he nodded slowly, returning to the bed. He places Maki carefully in her bassinet before sliding into bed with Iruka. The tan man propped himself up on one elbow looking Kakashi for a moment. Kakashi held his gaze, a small smile twitching on his lips. "What are you thinking?" Iruka questioned, Kakashi's smile widened and he chuckled very quietly.

"I'm not sure." He answered. Iruka grinned leaning down to kiss him. For a moment he could see the future in striking clarity. Could see how Kakashi would panic whenever the girl got sick, would torture himself when trying to decide whether it was worse for her to be trained as a shinobi or left defenseless in an attack as a civilian. The jounin would worry endlessly when she became a Gennin, which she would, someone with the power she would one day posses would never be content not to develop it. The man would want to give her everything she could possibly dream of but wouldn't want to spoil her rotten; he could see how a man of such certainty would never again make a decision without thinking twice. Iruka knew he would have these same doubts and fears, but he was used to caring for others, for those who were too little to do it themselves. Iruka doubted anyone had ever been as dependent on Kakashi as Maki would be.

Sure there was team seven, but that was a completely different thing, he was charged to train them, make them soldiers, his relationship with them had developed beyond teacher to something more, but it still wasn't the same level of dependence. Iruka needed Kakashi but he was a grown man, he had lived on his own before Kakashi. Beyond that the copy nin had never had many connections, he didn't involve himself in the daily affairs of people, his heart was not warmed to many. Now it was goo.

"You poor, poor man." Iruka laughed, Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question. "You'll never be the same." Kakashi smiled at him

"That's okay with me."

----

Yay Fluff! I'm going through a fatherdaughter phase not the creepy (no offense to anyone) kind but the adorable kind. I think Kakashi would make a fantabulous Daddy. Anyway you may have noticed that I've stopped updating Soothed Sighs yeah well that's because I hate it at the moment, it should be considered on hiatus until I decide that I like it again. Thanks for reading and please review!

Hope


End file.
